threatened
by Silence.I'mSleeping
Summary: surprising and powerful new visitors come to forks and the cullens and wolves arent to sure if their friends or foes. takes place after new moon but bella is still a junior which means all the cullens are still in school.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jacob ran silently through the woods of northern Washington, hugging the border between their territory and the vamps. Even with the bloodsuckers back in town, his pack was still on high alert for the red head- Victoria. It was almost his time to switch out with Quinn so he could get some much-needed rest before his next patrol when a faint scent drifted to his nose.

_What the hell?_ The smell wasn't like the painfully sweet smell of the Cullens. No it was more like a light flowery scent. Delicate and highly appealing but with an almost luminescent feel that made him think of tranquil starry nights. It seemed almost ethereal, or even supernatural. Jacob spoke up in his head as he moved to follow the scent.

_Hey guys, I'm picking up on something really weird over here._

_Is it a leech?_ Paul asked almost excitedly.

_I'm not . . . sure._

_What? That makes no sense._ Leah injected in her usual way.

_We're on our way._ Sam said authoritatively.

Jacob could feel his pack mates getting closer as he closed in on the owner of the odd smell. He was beginning to see what looked like a girl in a white dress running a little to fast to be a human. The wolves slowly closed in on her from all sides but the one on the Cullen's side of the border.

Jacob was close enough now that he could see what she looked like. She was short with big eerie red eyes, and long dark brown hair that had been tussled by the wind.

She looked to be maybe sixteen or seventeen. Suddenly she whipped around to stare at Jacob so fast that he took an involuntary step back.

Her voice called out mellow and sweet in his direction, "who's there? Show your self."

At her command Jacob and the other wolves felt a powerful _need_ to do as she said. With out even thinking they stepped out of hiding to face the small girl.

_What is she?_ Resounded through the mind every wolf. 

Momentary surprise shone on her face at the appearance of the pack of giant wolves. About that time is when they were released from her spell and they all began to growl at her in fury. sam spoke in their heads although it was directed at the girl.

She looked at them helplessly, "I-I cant understand what your trying to say."

After debating it for a while the wolves decided that some of them would change to talk to her.

Sam, Leah and Jacob retreated back into the woods to change while the other kept a sharp eye on the girl. Once they were in human form again, Sam spoke to the girl accusingly, "what are you?"

She flinched slightly at his harsh tone and took a few steps back so she was now on Cullen turf. _Damn. _

"A vampire," she stated with an emotionless expression.

"Why are you here?" Leah asked even more harshly than Sam.

She was about to answer then she looked up at the sky seeing that it was approaching dawn. "I have to go," she said almost to herself then ran off with her vampire speed over to the Cullen's side.

The next day at school Bella was sitting with Edward in their homeroom classroom. The teacher stood up In the front of class and told everyone to quiet down, "everyone, today we have a new student, yuki cross."

Bella looked her over; she was short and had long silky brown hair that fell in chaotic ribbons all around her but was being held back by a red head band, perfect if slightly pale skin and big luminescent red eyes. She was wearing a red shirt with black ribbons lacing up the sides to the middle of her waist and tying at her elbows so the fabric flared out around her fore arms and past her hands, a pleated black skirt that ended a few inches above her knees, pure black stockings, and little red ballet flats. She was beautiful in a sweet and delicate sort of way.

When she walked to her seat, all the boys turned to watch. _Its nice not to be the one getting all the attention. _Bella thought contently. She turned to ask Edward what he thought but he was staring intensely at the girl with an almost angry expression. Before Bella could ask what was wrong the girl turned to stare at Edward. Almost as if she _knew_.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After what felt like an eternity, the girl finally past them and went to her seat. Bella looked at Edward worriedly trying to ask with her eyes what was wrong but he just sat there stiffly the rest of the class staring at the front. The atmosphere was so tense that when the bell ultimately rang, she couldn't help but jump a little in her seat. As soon as class was over the girl stood fluidly and walked out the door with grace that even beat Alice.

Edward stood and followed the girl out with Bella close behind him. They stopped at the door and watched as she was joined by a man who had apparently been waiting for her. The man was tall, taller than Edward, with dark brown/almost black hair that flipped and twisted every which way and cool and calculating wine colored eyes. He looked a little like the girl. The girl smiled up at him in love and adoration and he returned the smile back down at her as he wrapped an arm possessively around her shoulder and walked down the hall together.

Before the couple turned the corner to leave the building the guy turned his head to stare at Edward. Something dark and threatening past through his eyes then he turned and left. Bella turned to ask Edward what jus happened but he was clutching his head like he had just been punched hard enough to crack his skull.

Alice rushed to their side for where she, Jasper Emmet, and Rosalie had been watching the incident go down. She and Edward exchanged a look and the next thing Bella knew she was being herded into Edward's shiny silver Volvo then off to the Cullen's house.

"What did they look like?" Carlisle asked while pacing back and forth across the living room.

"The girl was in our class," Bella began still worried about Edward from what had happened earlier. "she's about as tall as Alice, long dark hair, and big red eyes."

Carlisle paused, "Like one of our kind?"

Edward shook his head, "No something was different. She didn't smell like our kind and her skin wasn't pale enough. I think that's just her natural eye color."

"The other one is in our class," Rosalie said gesturing to herself Emmet and Jasper. "He's tall, dark hair and wine colored eyes. he also seems to have a aura of power and authority like he could have you at his beck ad call if he felt like it."

"there's one more thing," Edward said gaining the attention of the entire room. "I couldn't read their thoughts. With the girl it was like I came to a huge mirror, unbreakable. I didn't even get the faintest idea what she was thinking instead it was as if she made it so I read my own mind rather than hers. But the man, the man was different. When I tried to read his mind I was met with a thick wall of pure power and when I tried to push through he realized it immediately and sent the wall crashing into my mind. I did hear something but I'm positive it was only because he let me."

"What did you hear?" Carlisle asked.

"_You would do well to keep to your own thoughts." _Edward recited ominously.

"Do you think they mean to hurt us?" Esme asked worriedly.

Edward shook his head, "There's no way to be sure except to ask them."

"And if they mean to attack us we can just kill them. It would be two against seven," Emmet grinned at Bella. "and a half. How powerful can they be?" Despite Emmet's optimistic tone the Cullens were far from reassured over their unwanted guests. And the fact that the door bell had just rung didn't help their discomfort.

Yuki walked silently through her and Kaname's newly built house out in the wilderness. After taking control over all the vampires back home Kaname had decided that it would be nice for them to spend some much needed time alone together after all the excitement and yuki couldn't help but agree. It was nice to feel like a normal teenager for a while after being cut off from normal human contact for so long.

But no matter how content yuki was with her oni-sama she couldn't help but worry over the strange vampires she had seen today. There was no doubt in her mind that they were vampire for her pure blood senses alerted her to their presence the moment she entered that class room. Her assumption was affirmed when she felt one of the vampires trying to read her mind. Now she was trying to find oni-sama in this maze of rooms so she could ask him what he thought.

She finally found him sitting in a private study staring at the ceiling as he usually does when he is deep in thought. He at last broke out of his trance when yuki was standing a few feet from his chair. Kaname smiled at her lovingly and held his arms open in invitation. Without any hesitation or awkwardness yuki climbed up into the chair and straddled her oni-sama's lap looping her arms around his neck while he did the same around her waist.

After sitting like this for a few comfortable minutes yuki voiced what had been bothering her since they had left school, "Oni-sama, what were those people? I know they are vampires but what kind? Could they be a threat to us?"

Kaname leaned back to stare into the face of the girl he loved. It was still hard for him to believe that she was finally here. After all those years of watching over her and loving her from the shadows she was finally his. He brushed a piece of hair away from her face, "From what I saw they are living stone vampires. They are physically weaker than us but they are still hard to kill. I don't think they'll be a problem for us so you don't have to worry about anything."

Yuki frowned worriedly, "But what if we're in their territory? Don't you think it would be rude to enter their territory and not even tell them why?"

"If it would make you feel better we can go by their home and show them we're not a threat," yuki smiled pleased.

Alice's eyes suddenly widened, "its them."

The Cullens exchanged worried looks before Carlisle walked carefully to the door as if navigating an active mine field. He opened the door to reveal the tall man and the girl from Bella's class.

**And that's were I'll end it for now. Toodles!**


End file.
